


breakup

by kristyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just a lil sad, except not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kristyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love to have fun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakup

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot i wrote this

She is stars. 

“You ever look at the stars?”

Every lime green word that passed under your eyes. 

“It’s weird now, I’ve got this… connection to them now. I breathe, and I can feel their lives. They’re old. Most of them are dead. But their light is still reaching us! Isn’t that kinda spooky? I think it’s cool.”

You never met her but she was your world. 

“Do you ever think about stuff like that? Stuff about time, or anything?”

You shrug. “Not really.”

But you do. And you know, just by looking, the age of each star Jade is pointing at.

“You used to humor me all the time with this stuff! Can’t you at least validate my weird thoughts?”

You sigh, just to let her know she’s annoying you. “It was cool when it was like, once in a while! I can’t handle this shit every day, man, come on. I got a don’t-give-a-shit reputation to uphold. You can’t keep trying to pique my interest like this.”

She sits up, bristling. “Well, I’m sorry that a relationship requires the girl and guy to actually be INTERESTED in each other!”

“If you wanna wear loincloths and sing kumbaya and talk about the meaning of life with someone on this fucking ship, go talk to Jaspersprite. God.”

“Dave! You know how I feel about Jaspersprite!”

You groan. “Right, the dog thing. Fuckin’ ridiculous,” you mutter.

“Are you seriously calling me ridiculous???? You’re a goddamn bird!”

“And whose fault was that, huh?! If you weren’t fucking ASLEEP while doing all the real crucial shit as my server player, you wouldn’t have drunkenly dropped that nasty decaying bird into my fucking kernelsprite!!”

She crosses her arms, suddenly calm. “Just how long have you been sitting on all this?”

“Was that a fucking bird pun?”

“I’m serious, Dave! What’s your fucking deal with me?”

“My DEAL is that I’m a ghosty, mystical being with a tail and I hate my existence.”

“Dave…”

“And nothing will change the fact that my Jade is dead and your Dave is flying on a meteor light years away from us, and hard as we try we won’t be able to replace them.”

“Dave, that’s not…” Her voice shakes. “I don’t want to replace you…”

“Yeah, we might have worked out if you stayed a sprite. At least we would have had that in common.”

She lies down again, sighing. “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you.”

These stars aren’t your stars. This universe is not yours. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has 420 words lol blaze it


End file.
